


Told You So

by Lyssandra_Med



Series: Lovingly Dysfunctional [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/pseuds/Lyssandra_Med
Summary: Bellatrix has a secret, one that no one will ever believe.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Lovingly Dysfunctional [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456105
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited

“You can’t do it. You know that. No one would ever believe you.”

That shut her up, shut her up right quick, mouth closing with a _snap_ and eyes darkening. 

Hermione turned and watched - _glared, really,_ \- staring down the loaded barrel of Bellatrix’s rather magnificent petulance. The woman was truly unmatched when it came to matters of spite, so the retort and the taunt had been somewhat expected. 

Living with someone for years somewhat made all the little intricacies less intricate.

Still.

“Yes, they will. You won’t stop me.”

Hermione rolled her shoulders, crossed her arms against her chest and smirked as much as she was capable of. It wasn’t a _lot,_ not really, and no one would really be scared of it. But it was for her own benefit as well as an intimidation tactic against Bellatrix, so it would have to do.

Maybe if she felt powerful, projected it, she’d actually _be_ powerful. Her foot tapped impatiently against the floor as she waited to see what Bellatrix might say next, what wonderful little insight she’d have to other people’s opinions. It would be something, of that Hermione was sure, but she’d try and bat that confidence away.

“Your friends? Mine? It doesn’t matter who you tell, none of them will believe you. _None.”_

Hermione scowled, brow furrowing. That wouldn’t be-

“Look,” Bellatrix raised her hands and moved forward, Hermione moving back in step with her. “You think they’ll be able to square it? Me? I might have opened myself up to you in full but _they_ don’t know me, maybe my sisters will suspect it but they’ll still not really _know._ Even fucking Siri would just claim you’re fibbing. “

That statement had a disturbing amount of merit to it. No one else knew Bellatrix like she did. No one else had lived with her - _in a non-sisterly sense_ \- for so long as she herself had. They saw the outside, the hardened shell, the woman with a chip on her shoulder the size of fucking Manhattan. Hermione knew that _she_ was the only one who had been allowed within the woman’s walls, the only one to see just how expressive Bellatrix could be when she wasn’t channelling anger or distrust.

Bellatrix might be right.

False bluster filled Hermione’s voice, “They’ll believe _me._ I’ve never once lied to them, they all know I don’t tell fibs, I would make an accusation like this if it were false.”

“No, no. They know you through _me._ And your friends all know just how much I love you, they won’t see _me_ doing _that.”_

That was _also_ true. Not that Hermione wanted to admit it; admitting Bellatrix was _right_ was a torment she’d not allow herself, not here. The spiralling pit within her stomach meant that it was going to happen, though, no matter how much she wished it wouldn’t.

Hermione tossed her hands into the air and made her way towards the kitchen where her phone had been left, intent on texting Ginerva _that instant,_ or Andromeda, _that moment,_ all to drop the bomb on them. They would believe her, they would _have_ to. Ginerva had been her stalwart friend since primary school, and ever since Bellatrix and herself had gotten married, Andromeda had been an older sister to her. They would believe her-

“No,” Bellatrix commanded, her hand falling down upon Hermione’s before she even had a chance to pick up the phone.

Hermione jerked her hand back, reacted with a glare, _“Yes.”_

“If you tell them, I’ll, I’ll-”

Hermione interceded, watched the faintest beads of sweat appear on her wife’s brow, “You’ll do what? Dispute it? Air something you have on me? They already know all about me! With how many talks we’ve had, I bet that anything you say would just be taken in stride. But you? They’ll fall all over this. You’d _never_ live it down.”

Bellatrix’s dark eyes softened, and for a singular moment, Hermione felt disheartened for doing this. Disheartened, until she thought about what she had walked in on, and the woman who’d been doing it.

“No one, and I mean _no one,_ will ever believe you.” Bellatrix pulled back, turned cold, her arms crossed and her glare pointed.

That did it. The little lion within Hermione’s heart was puffing out its chest and roaring, damn all the consequences.

“I’m telling.”

\---

Three days later and more conversations via phone than Hermione could stand, she _finally_ admitted defeat. She’d been roundly put in her place, no questions asked. She’d hoped that maybe _someone_ would believe her, that someone would sit there and commiserate with her over it.

But no one had.

When Hermione returned home on the third day, Bellatrix was full-on gloating. A fluffy, pink bathrobe had been wrapped around her shoulders as she reclined deeper into their couch, a remote in her lap and a box of candy-leaf at her side. The damned _thing_ was playing on the television again, Bellatrix smirking roughly when she caught sight of Hermione in the hall.

On the television one of the Kardashian twats waffled on about something or another, and Bellatrix appeared ever so engrossed in Hermione's reddening face. 

“See?” Bellatrix’s eyes turned dark and devious, “I told you.”


End file.
